Planning a Lifetime
by karatekid1018
Summary: Kurt likes when things go according to his planning, and his future with Blaine certainly won't be left out. Blaine discovers Kurt's plans. Rated T. I cried when writing it, so be warned...


**I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it. I love it. Seriously.**

** Enjoy!**

Everything has a plan.

Kurt never goes anywhere or does anything without a set schedule unless Blaine is dragging him somewhere for a surprise date. Besides those, Kurt hates surprises and does his best to avoid them at all costs by making sure every detail is planned down to a tee.

Blaine knows this, of course. He knows almost everything about Kurt, from his favorite ice cream flavor (French Silk) to how he likes his eggs cooked (over medium with mushrooms). He also finds it adorable, even if it means Kurt can be really high maintenance sometimes.

So, when Blaine comes over to spend the weekend alone with Kurt (Burt and Carole are on the honeymoon they didn't get to have, and Finn is at Puck's for the weekend), he expects a plan. Maybe _RENT_, popcorn, cooking dinner together, cuddles; it doesn't matter to him, really. He just wants to be with Kurt.

"Hi, baby!" Kurt greets excitedly, taking Blaine into his arms tightly. Blaine squeezes back, letting his fingertips ghost at the nape of Kurt's neck and over the soft skin of his right hip, inhaling the scent of vanilla and cherry blossoms. "How are you?"

"Wonderful, now that I'm here," Blaine replies, capturing Kurt's lips in a quick, soft kiss before Kurt lets him enter the house. "Mm, something smells good!"

"That would be the homemade caramel popcorn I'm making for our movie night!" Kurt says, his hands joining in front of his chest happily. "I just need to finish up. Why don't you go wait in my room and I'll be up in a few minutes?"

"Anything for you, beautiful," Blaine says, kissing Kurt on the lips one more time before heading up the stairs. He flops onto Kurt's soft comforter and sighs happily, Kurt's scent surrounding him and sending him into bliss. He moves his head to the pillow…and stops.

_There's something hard underneath this…_ he thinks. Blaine reaches underneath the pillow and pulls out a large, navy-blue binder, stuffed with papers and almost overflowing. Curiosity fills him, and Blaine can't help but open it.

Blaine's eyes widen at the sight of hastily scribbled notes above pictures of furniture, hundreds of fabric swatches, and a group of paint samples bunched up together. Blaine begins his search through the contents, reading the notes that were obviously written by Kurt.

_Keep away from white couches. Blaine is a messy eater, and will definitely want to get a dog someday. _

_ What? _Blaine thinks, moving onto the next note, this one scrawled on one of the paint samples, a light hue of tannish-green.

_Use this for the bedroom. Matches Blaine's eyes._

The next few notes were similar.

_Use an earthy color scheme for the bedroom and kitchen, and a more pastel color scheme for everywhere else. Note that the ornate black bedframe will look better with that color for the bedroom._

_ Paint the living room light blue, like the sky. It's sort of soothing._

_ Soft tan carpet for the living room and bedroom. No hardwood flooring anywhere but the kitchen. _

Blaine reads those words over and over again until it finally sinks in.

_Kurt always has a plan, _he remembers, _even for the future…our future_.

Blaine continues reading, seeing notes on more color schemes, furniture ideas, even possible non-shedding dog breeds in case they _did _want to have a white couch. Blaine doesn't even realize the tears that were steadily running down his face until they drip onto the light green paint sample, running over the words that had caused them. Blaine wipes them away quickly, closing the binder and pushing it back under Kurt's pillow before he becomes too hysterical.

Speaking of Kurt, he enters the room only seconds later, holding a large bowl under one arm.

"Blaine, I got the popco-"

Kurt stops because there is a pair of lips against his with passion, and tingles are running from his fingertips to his toes and everywhere in between. He internally questions the reasons for this sudden kiss, but he never, _ever_ protests.

A year from that moment, everything comes true. There are no white couches, and Blaine is snuggling with Kurt and their cute yellow lab puppy, Hunter. Their bedroom is that same green color, and the ornate, ebony bedframe matches perfectly. The carpets are soft except for in the kitchen, where mahogany hardwood replaces the rug. The living room is a beautiful light blue, and Blaine never ceases to point out that it matches Kurt's eyes, just like Kurt does that same with the bedroom color.

Five years after that, their wedding goes off without a hitch, all thanks to Kurt's planning. Their honeymoon is even more perfect, even if they sometimes ignore the schedule…

Kurt deals with the adoption papers about a year later, scheduling meeting after meeting. And, with Blaine, they adopt the most beautiful baby girl in the world, Aurora Jane Hummel-Anderson. Two years later, her little brother joins the party, Grayson Michael Hummel-Anderson.

Blaine thinks he'll tell Kurt about the discovered binder someday.

Someday.

But for now, he'll just revel in his happiness, surrounded by the family that he and Kurt created together, plan by plan.

**I think I just cried a little bit.**

** Review?**


End file.
